emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3833 (1st September 2004)
Plot Disturbed after kissing Debbie, Ethan takes refuge in the church, but he is not there long before Debbie joins him. Ethan tries to convince her that he has no feelings for her. He tells her that it was a moment of madness and that from now on they should not even be left alone together. Debbie is convinced that Ethan has feelings for her and begs him to admit that he loves her like she loves him. Ethan becomes angry and storms out of the church exasperated at being unable to impress the seriousness situation upon Debbie. In need of a stiff drink to steady his nerves, Ethan heads for The Woolpack and runs straight into Cain, who is propping up the bar. Cain asks Ethan where Debbie is. Ethan invents some story about her coming to a meeting earlier about the harvest festival. Muttering something about having some calls to make Ethan beats a hasty retreat, leaving Cain to mull over his sudden departure. Debbie waits for Ethan at the vicarage and tells him she wants to talk. Ethan says she can come in for five minutes and as he lets her in apologises Debbie for losing his temper with her earlier. Debbie picks up where she left off and continues to insist that Ethan has feelings for her. Seeing that she's getting nowhere, Debbie begins to undress and tells Ethan that she wants to sleep with him. Ethan loses his temper and tells Debbie that she is a child and he has no feelings for her whatsoever and has only ever pitied her. Debbie is devastated as Ethan throws her out. Sadie busies herself on all fronts as she steps up her campaign to get Chas out of Pear Tree Cottage. Having had the power cut the day before, the water is cut while Katie is having a shower. Sadie then enlists Syd’s help in her offensive. Chas is livid when Sadie turns up with Syd and a team of removal men in tow to clear the contents of the cottage. After being lectured by his father about Chas and Pear Tree Cottage, Carl comes to Chas's rescue and buys her some supplies to keep her going in the empty and powerless cottage. Sadie visits the garage and surprises Robert by suggesting that he steals her car so that she can claim on the insurance and buy herself a new one. Robert is not impressed. At lunch time he tells Katie that he would not be happy if she took any job offered by Sadie, but doesn’t tell her about the car theft scam. Refusing to take no for an answer Sadie returns later in the day and attempts to convince Robert that stealing her car is in their own best interests. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Carl King - Tom Lister *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast None Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Windsors - Garage and forecourt *Tenant House - Exterior *Church Lane *Keepers Cottage - Lobby and living room *Pollard's Factory - Office *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Brook Cottage - Front garden and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,311,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes